A Potions Master's Eccentricities
by HimmelreichLYNX
Summary: <html><head></head>Everybody is allowed a kink...even Severus Snape.</html>


**I dedicate this to my dearest friend, Yenny. Thank you for prompting me to write this... masterpiece.**

* * *

><p>The clock strikes twelve.<p>

And all through the castle- not a single being wanders the halls.

Save for the ghosts- and a singular nocturnal predator.

A feline predator.

Lantern-yellow eyes glowing dangerously, her fluid steps are sensual in nature as she makes her way towards a faint source of light in the distance. A light that is deep in the annals of Hogwart's dungeons.

The Potions master, Severus Snape's private quarters are open a jar. One can easily assume that the warm orange glow coming from inside originates from the fireplace's dying embers. The Potions master in question sits in his favorite velvet green armchair. Snape's eyes are closed, yet, he does not sleep. Upon hearing light footfalls as _she_ enters the room-his onyx eyes snap open.

He has been expecting her.

"I see that the pussy has come out to play." Snape comments huskily, acknowledging the cat's presence.

"Mrrrowwww," the dust-grey feline chirps seductively.

Mrs. Norris advances upon the seated Potions master. She proceeds to rub herself sexily against his long, spindly legs. She purrs loudly. In response to her glorious ministrations, Snape allows himself to sink deeper into his armchair. Taking advantage of his comfortable position, Mrs. Norris hops into his lap and begins to rub herself languidly against the growing problem between his legs. Noticing Snape's obviously growing arousal, she mews in contentment. The dust-grey feline's insistent frottage elicits passion-filled moans from the Potions master. However, he is quickly silenced by a sandpaper tongue thrusting itself into his partially opened mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance, heat rushes through both of their bodies leaving a pleasant tingling sensation in it's wake. Mrs. Norris's abrasive tongue creates tiny lacerations in and around Snape's mouth- he doesn't care. The pain excites him madly. His arousal has now grown to be agonizing, and it won't be long before he will need release. As Mrs. Norris's tongue leaves Snape's lips to lazily lick down his neck. He cannot hold it any longer, and empties himself in his pants.

As Snape basks in the afterglow of his orgasm, Mrs. Norris's figure contorts and morphs itself into a frowning Hermione Granger-who now straddles her professor's lap. She crosses her arms and lets out a disappointed sigh.

"That's the fastest yet. Is your own species not good enough for you?"

Snape -previously dead to the world- allows himself a chuckle at his lover's absurd suggestion.

"Do not be ridiculous, Miss Granger. You do not see me going after actual animals. Why do you think I bothered to augment the Polyjuice potion as I did?"

"But don't you find it...strange that this is what it takes to get you so...aroused? First a doe, then a cornish pixie, and today a cat. And you know how uncomfortable I felt about changing into a cat. I told you about what happened second year. I only agreed to this in the end because you were so insistent. " Hermione mumbles cautiously.

"Perhaps it is strange," Snape muses "but as long as you continue participating as willingly as you do, I do not see the problem. Everybody is allowed a kink, what makes me any different?"

Hermione sighs dejectedly, but nods in silent agreement. She's always so eager to please, to go above and beyond and reach outstanding levels of performance in anything she does. She'll continue as she has. She is a generous lover. As Hermione moves to get up from Snape's lap, she is stopped by his hands violently grabbing her hips so that she stays in place.

"I am not done with you, I have not thanked you yet."

Hermione grins at the Potions master's declaration. _At least he gives as good as he gets, _she thinks.

After Hermione too is sated, the two lovers lounge embracing in the armchair. The Potions master wipes sweat from his student's brow and smirks, satisfied with himself.

"I have recently procured scales from a Norwegian Ridgeback," He whispers in her ear, and Hermione cannot help but shiver in response to his low seductive voice. " I will brew the potion, and within a month it will be ready for consumption."

"O-of course," Hermione stutters. "But wouldn't it be...painful and potentially dangerous to engage in any sort of sexual activities with a dragon?"

"Oh, Miss Granger!" Snape laughs, and kisses Hermione gently in reassurance. " Have I not told you? There is a fine line between pleasure and pain, and after all, dragons are incredibly sexy."

Hermione sighs.

***The End* **


End file.
